


Trials and Tribulations

by UkrainianBlack117



Series: Adventures of a cursed master attendant [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: He was supposed to have a peaceful life running a restaurant business and living his days in the town of Gloriville, accompanied by his food souls of course...except that a certain duck and snake were being total assholes and turning his life upside down.(Currently under rework before continuation. Progress currently: Chapter 1 reworked)
Relationships: Cassata & Cheese & Pizza (Food Fantasy), Cassata/Pizza (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Whiskey (Food Fantasy), Peking Duck/Whiskey (Food Fantasy)
Series: Adventures of a cursed master attendant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. First Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A man begins his journey as a Cooking Attendant in the city of Hilena, Gloriville.

Somewhere in the city of Hilena, Gloriville... 

Hilena was one of the busiest and most populated town in Gloriville. The Royal Chef Guild called this place home. Any aspiring cooking attendant flocked here far and wide, jumping at the chance to start a new life and become an official Cooking Attendant here in Gloriville. There was a port and trading harbor too that made the city an ideal place for business, making the city a bustling hub at certain times of the year and seasons. 

Of course, as with any other city, Gloriville was prone to fallen angel attacks. However, the number of fallen angels and the frequency of the attacks were very low compared to other cities or kingdoms due to the number of food souls residing in Hilena and Parisel itself. It was difficult for fallen angels such as Uke Mochi and Aizen, who resided in the Secret Forests surrounding Gloriville, to sneak into the large cities undetected unless there were huge festivals held.

From the depths of the Royal Chef Guild emerges a young woman with pink hair, trailing after a young man. Her eyes were trained on the man before her as she followed him.

His pale skin made him look like a ghost in the bright sunlight. His equally dazzling silver hair in the light would've made anyone think that he was an angel of some sort, with hints of lilac and violets under the right lighting. He wore a black blazer with yellow highlights and long brown pants, covering his ankles and shielding most of his arms with the blazer's long sleeves. A long white waistcloth was tied to his waist and a belt with a small pouch hung loosely on his hips.

The man who had left the guild and was weaving into the streets with purpose appeared to be unfazed by the heat, simply adjusting his teal and red striped scarf around his neck slightly (of all days to be wearing such a thing in this hot weather). The lady named Olivia, the captain of her squad of attendants from the Royal Chef Guild, continued to follow him, arms folded. She knew that her own food souls were following close behind, amidst the crowded market that they push past.

"It's interesting you took this long to even decide that getting a food soul was necessary," Olivia comments as they reach a quieter street where they can hear each other clearly, "You were always insistent that you didn't need one but here we are."

The silver haired man gives her an unamused stare at her teasing.

"You and i know that the increasing number of fallen angel appearances are a cause of concern for the city and guild. I've been managing fine on my own but i cannot take the risk of my customers safety being compromised should a fallen ever attack."

Olivia chuckles as the man marches on, face still stoic as ever. "Still a workaholic and grumpy guy, huh?" Tiramisu and Double Scoop, Olivia's food souls whom were walking beside her now on the wider street, exchanged smiles with each other at that remark. 

She'd known him for years, ever since he came to Gloriville and opened a restaurant. He quickly became famous and word spread quickly of his delicious food and good deeds such as volunteering at Hilena's orphanages. Despite his cold exterior, she had known him to be kind of a softie. Any person that tried to drag his name in the mud would be quickly crushed (Olivia didn't want to admit that she might have helped sometimes without his knowledge. She couldn't see such a honest, humble man who loved children become sullied).

However, for some odd reason, he hadn't bothered getting any food souls. She had insisted he should get at least one but he refused, being the stubborn man he was. He was independent and tough willed, so she finally relented after months of persuasion. It was only now that years later, she had been surprised to hear him ask her if she would come witness him summon a food soul to help with his restaurant. She was honored that he chose her to be the one to oversee the summoning ceremony.

They came to a stop at their final destination; a well furnished and clean restaurant with a cozy environment. The silver haired man unlocked the front door, opening the swinging door open for Olivia to enter. The gentle chime of the bell at the front door was a lovely melody that added to the rustic environment of the restaurant.

"After you." He gestured into the restaurant.

Olivia heads in without hesitation. Tiramisu follows obediently behind her and Double Scoop only follow after a while because Strawberry and Vanilla were fighting on what snacks they wanted to get later.

In the quaint, empty restaurant that was devoid of anyone besides the five of them, their footsteps would've almost been deafening if the wood hadn't muffled the noise. He pulled a chair up for Olivia (Tiramisu and Double Scoop reject his offer and opt to stand instead), who moves to take the seat after thanking him. A cup of tea and the feeling of cool wind in the restaurant from the ceiling fans are refreshing enough for Olivia to not be in a foul mood.

"I take it that you have the things required for the summoning ritual?" She receives an affirmative nod to her question. He reaches into the pouch by his side, fishing out onion-shaped gold by the handful. She nods approvingly at seeing the currency.

"That's enough to get you one food soul. However..."

His hand catches something that's thrown lightly by Olivia towards him. He raises an eyebrow at the small sack filled with something.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to have your own food souls. So take it as a long overdue present."

Violet eyes with orange hues swivel to the pink haired lady in confusion. "I don't need two food souls...-"

"I don't want to hear it. Take it or leave it."

He sighs and mutters a quiet _thank you_ , emptying the contents of the sack into his hand. Any argument with Olivia would always end at a stalemate, with both sides being equally stubborn with their decisions. With his power, he throws the crystals into the air and they float in place. The quickly dissolve into golden dust, transforming into a magic circle on the ground. Olivia watches with apprehension and interest at what awaited before them as the surge of power was being built, forming a powerful surge of magic.

The onion-shaped gold were called Soul Embers, a rare currency used only for the sole purpose of summoning food souls. A summoning circle that is formed will call forth a food soul in deep sleep. As Olivia herself had heard many, many times over the course of her life as an attendant, the number of food souls an attendant can summon and how strong they are is entirely dependent on the attendant's own power. Most attendants don't go past 1 or 2 food souls because not many were capable of such power, unfortunately.

The surge that is building up before them actually becomes strong enough emit a strong light and wave of air that makes everyone shield their eyes. "Such strong magic... it can only mean that a powerful food soul is being called forth! I wonder who will be summoned...?" Tiramisu comments for the first time ever since they were together. "Isn't this _too_ strong?" Olivia says, raising her voice a little under the roaring sound of the summoning circle.

Vanilla and Strawberry flee behind the silver haired man, who was trying to see past the bright lights. In those dazzling lights, he swears he hears many voices talking at once. He's sure he's still standing but he almost feels like collapsing there and then as he feels as though he's being robbed of his consciousness and energy.

The swirling tide that had swelled suddenly recedes and the roars fade into a faint whirr as the wind dies down. All of a sudden, the room's temperature feels weird when one side of it feels as hot as the sweltering summer air outside, while the other half feels as though they've been brought to the North Pole as the temperature dropped rapidly. The smoke isn't enough to choke anyone thankfully so everyone waves it off.

When the smoke cleared, the silver haired man seems to be a little surprised for once. His violet eyes landed on the two humanoid figures before him, both male, 2 pairs of eyes staring back at him with amusement.

"Hello Master Attendant. I am Peking Duck. I hope to be of service to you." The first one is a male brunette whose hair is tied into an extremely long braid. His golden eyes seemed to be scrutinizing the silver haired man. There was a long pipe in one of his hands, fingers twirling it expertly. He closes his eyes, a serene smile on his face as he added," It's bothersome that the children are badgering you and me to take care of them."

The silver haired man only finally notices the bundle of yellow fluffs in the food soul's arm that wasn't holding the pipe, quacking excitedly. Having his attention on them seemed to make them chirp louder. "My, my. The children like you so much, Master Attendant." The brunette named Peking Duck chuckles.

The other food soul beside Peking moves ever so slightly enough for him to catch the man's attention. Bright scarlet eyes with silted pupils stared straight into his own violet ones, as though he was trying to dissect the man alive. He had a gentle expression on his face though something about it seemed to be off to the man. The food soul bowed gracefully before him.

"Greetings, Master Attendant. I am Whisky. I am humbled to be in your service. I hope we will get along and be able to do many feats together. I look forward to being with you."

The food soul is dressed a bit oddly,with a large trenchcoat around his shoulders and briefcase in his left hand. Despite the gentle expression, the man could see the clear mirth in the other's scarlet irises. 

It takes a moment for him to realise that the food soul has extended his hand to him. He composed himself easily and shook his hand.

"Likewise."

The sound of the chair scraping backwards as Olivia stood up drew the three men's attention.

"Well congratulations. It seems that you've summoned two extremely rare and powerful food souls. I didn't know you were capable of such a feat, no offense."

The look of confusion on the silver haired man's face made Olivia hold her laughter in a bit.

"Don't ask. You'll understand someday. For now, what matters is that they've accepted you as their Attendant as they've called you Master Attendant."

He turns back to the two food souls, one who was preoccupied with handling small ducklings and the other who tilted his head innocently. 

"What is your name, Master Attendant?" 

The inquiry is innocent enough but the mischievous glint in Whisky's eyes says otherwise. He was challenging his authority every so subtly, which seemed to perk the man's interest. Peking Duck's golden eyes turn to stare at his own, amusement dancing in the light of the his eyes. 

The corner of his lips turns upward a little at this. 

"Sazanami."


	2. Short notice

Short notice! (i'm sorry if you guys thought that this would be a new chapter ;u;)

So i've been itching to come back to this fic and continue it but school life + quarantine stuff got in the way so yeah. I've chosen to rewrite some of the chapters so that it makes more sense and also add on to the relationship between Sazanami and his food souls more. So for now, there will be no "new" chapters furthering this part. However, i will be adding new parts before chapter 6. I apologize to those who were waiting for the next part in this story. I kinda felt that i needed to revise some parts + add in some parts regarding Peking Duck and Whisky :P 

Thanks for reading! I'll be updating the previous chapters and adding new ones before past this arc, which is when i'll remove this notice. Stay tuned!

UkrainianBlack117

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you left a kudo or a simple comment, i'd highly appreciate that and would be over the moon! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
